My Mother Would Have Loved You
by ShortPixie1998
Summary: Hey, y'all. I updated the story and made it even better. *Smiles* I hope you enjoy!


A/N: Hey, y'all. I deleted the original version of 'My Mother Would Have Loved You' so I can make a new, better version. *Laughs* I hope you enjoy it.

Alice lay on our bed, daydreaming; her red, silky nightgown sticking to her from the heat. I glanced up at her from Gone with the Wind and smiled. I felt her excited emotions and raised an eyebrow. She sat up suddenly and ginned. I looked at her and cocked my head to the side.

"Jazzy," she said. "What was your family like?" She smiled innocently, her eyes demanding an answer. I looked down at my tiny wife; I was surprised that she'd ask me such a thing. We'd never really talked about my human life – or hers.

"I've told you, Lissy, a million times I don't want to talk about it." I smiled, hiding my frown.

"No," she replied. "You told me you didn't want to talk about it _at the moment_. That moment has long passed." She frowned. "Please? I'm begging you. I just want to know…"

I sighed and sat up fully. "Well… Whom shall we start with?"

"I want to hear about your father, and how he died." I winced at that.

"We never got along… That's why I joined the army after he died, to make him proud. I'd always talked about it, but no one ever thought I had the balls to do it." She giggled at my word usage. I sat up proudly, ignoring my sick wife's giggle. "Everyone was proud of me. Mother always talked about a party she had yet to plan when I returned…" My expression turned dark and Alice frowned, her emotions sad.

"Jasper," she said softly, touching my arm. "It's alright."

I looked at her quickly. "Sorry, darlin'." I shrugged. She smiled, her emotions understanding. "Father died in a small battle just outside of Houston. It wasn't even an official battle." I frowned. "When Mother and I heard that he had died, we kept it from Faring and Karla; we didn't want them to be hurt."

"Who were Faring and Karla?" Alice interrupted, curiously.

I smiled. "Little Karla and Faring were my little brother and sister." I ducked my head and smiled. "Boy, I wasn't one to pick favorites, but Karla…" I looked away, venom pooling in my eyes. "Little Karla, so sweet, so innocent; she was my favorite." Alice leaned over and wiped the tiny amount of venom growing in my eye. I smiled, picked her hand up off her lap, and kissed it. "Mother…" I smiled. "Mother was beautiful; Karla looked just like her. They both had green eyes, my little brother and I had brown, like my father, but no, the ladies had bright, beautiful green eyes, with blonde hair that lit their eyes up even more."

"Oh, Jasper…" Alice interrupted again, her emotions loving, yet sad.

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine. Anyways, they both had smiles that were brighter than Times Square," I kissed Alice's nose. "Just like you."

She giggled and pulled me to her. I lay down next to her and she laid her head on my chest. I stoked her hair, whispering the story in her ear now.

"Faring was an annoying, little brat – I don't know where or how he learned it, but his vocabulary was that of a sailor."

Alice burst out laughing. "Hmm; I think I know where he got that!"

I laughed with her. "Ah, but I miss him. I really do." I chuckled lightly. "My family was amazing; I miss all of them." I kissed her head lightly and poured all my love into her.

"Jazzy," she whispered.

"Yes darlin'?" I smiled.

"Do you think your mother would have liked me?" I could feel the awkwardness, sadness, and worry in her voice; I could feel it in her emotions.

I cupped her cheeks in my hands and looked at her. "Darlin', now you listen to me; my mother would have loved you. She would have loved that I found a beautiful wife to settle down with… My whole family would have enjoyed your crazy company. I promise you." I smiled at her and changed her emotions, which didn't really make her happy, but she accepted it.

She sighed happily. "I love you, Jasper." She whispered.

I smiled. "I love you, too, Darlin'." In all truth, my mother would have loved the tiny woman in my arms… But, I would always love her more. I smiled even more and kissed her head once again before I shut her system down with my emotions, something she rarely let me do, and watched her drift off.


End file.
